The present invention relates to a connector terminal for connecting to a flat type electric wire (e.g., connecting a lead wire to a flat conductor), for use in internal wiring such as home equipment, industrial equipment, car equipment, etc.
Conventionally, a round type electric wire has been joined with a flat type electric wire either by directly soldering the wires to a printed circuit board or by connecting the wires to individual connectors respectively, and mounting the connectors onto a printed circuit board.
Such conventional joining techniques, however, have various problems. When a printed circuit board is used, the space for the joint portion cannot be reduced to a small size, making this joining technique unsuitable for small and high-density mounting. Soldering is necessary even when connectors are used. Accordingly, there is difficulty in maintaining sufficient reliability in electric stability and maintaining mechanical strength over a long time, particularly in the case where the joining technique is used for cars. Further, if the connection is made through soldering, when molding work or the like is performed on the joint portion in order to protect the joint portion, there is a possibility that the solder will flow due to the temperature of resin, thus risking a disconnection or short between adjacent circuits.